joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventilussian Mephitine Septuplets
The''' Ventilussian Mephitine Septuplets''' (or the Seven Young Kits of the Cool Swarth) are the first septuplets that came forth in Ventilus. They were born from a 500-year old Ancient skunk in the Ventilus Grasslands. Each of the kits have unique powers as they mature. Currently, they are but frail little babies which are believed to be reincarnations (except for Amethyst) of Omnia's six daughters and even one of them is a reincarnation of the mighty Ancient Skunk Ancestress. Garnet - Personality= As a baby, she is usually the most adorable and the cutest baby skunk among the bunch according to Rey. She blushes often, revealing her glowing pink muzzle, due to her mother's greater nourishment while she was in her womb. Lac milk was her favorite drink which came from Lacto Berries. - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain fire-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Everblazing Fire. - Weaknesses= She will not stop crying softly when agitated by impassable stimuli. - Looks= Like her other siblings, she has the usual black fur and white hair & muzzle. She has a hidden birthmark on her forehead (hidden by her hair) that looks like two red sixteenth notes with an extra T on them. Her name foreshadows her attire: she wears red baby mittens and soft, knee-length, red socks. Since she is still a baby, she wears red-striped diapers until her toddler stage. - Trivia= *Her name foreshadows her red attire. - }} Amber - Personality= As a baby, she is a very cheerful baby girl skunk, never forgetting to giggle anytime. She is not easily agitated, which leads to a higher bond with Rey. It was known that she is more physically resilient than Garnet. - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain earth-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Prime Vitality. - Weaknesses= - Looks= Like her other siblings, she has the usual black fur and white hair & muzzle. She has a hidden birthmark on her forehead (hidden by her hair) that looks like two orange eighth notes. Her name foreshadows her attire: she wears orange baby mittens and soft, knee-length, orange socks. Since she is still a baby, she wears orange-striped diapers until her toddler stage. - Trivia= *Her name foreshadows her orange attire. - }} Citrine - Personality= - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain light and electricity-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Shining Light. - Weaknesses= - Looks= - Trivia= *Her name foreshadows her yellow attire. - }} Emerald - Personality= - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain wind-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Force of Ruin. - Weaknesses= - Looks= - Trivia= - }} Turquoise - Personality= - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain ice-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Absolute Zero. - Weaknesses= - Looks= - Trivia= - }} Sapphire - Personality= - Abilities= It is presumed that she will gain water-based abilities because of the belief that she was a reincarnation of the Benthic Abyss. - Weaknesses= - Looks= - Trivia= - }} Amethyst - Personality= - Abilities= She is though a normal baby skunk without special powers of any kind. It is presumed though that when she grew up, she underwent physical training with Rey. - Weaknesses= - Looks= - Trivia= - }}